


2042, dbh!jaehyun x reader

by ohnoyoonoh



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF, NCT (Band)
Genre: Android abuse, Blood and Violence, Comedy, Minor Character Death, Multi, dbh!jaehyun, kpop, nct - Freeform, skz (minor), this is the walmart version of dbh x nct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoyoonoh/pseuds/ohnoyoonoh
Summary: "ah, shit, can you cut that shit out?" "sorry detective."-detroit become human!jaehyun, reader insertthis is the walmart version of dbh with nct :) & cameos of others
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. teaser

2042; **_ANDROID -  
in a world filled of development, there  
are now working androids to help better  
the world. after having many bad incidents   
with androids, you grown to have a distaste,  
reaching to hatred. surely, you kept your   
mouth shut to cause not too much trouble as  
there is already enough people trashing these  
robots. only because they're plastic and don't  
have any feelings. or so you thought. working for   
seoul police, the population of deviants grown and  
now you're head of the case. only to be paired with  
what you hadn't hoped for. an android, rk-127-jh.  
jaehyun is the first to be deployed amongst its unit.  
the android is trying its best to learn his environment   
to better his software. but can you place your hatred  
aside for this mission? or will you get yourself  
_****_killed due to irrational decisions with  
jaehyun?_**

wattpad debut: 041020  
tumblr debut: 072019  
ao3 debut: 041120  
  



	2. 2042.

☞ _**plot**_ \- it's 2042. people in the past had thought flying cars would be invented, a futuristic place would be in set. but the biggest change was the efficient creation of androids. the production started of he first android was in 2034, and the world of the robotic models only continued to grow. the engineers of **_MECH INDUSTRIES in SO.KOR_** created various androids to aid workers in any of the fields. recently, they produced a unit prototype, **rk127.** they would be used to help the police departments during crime scene investigations. they had only released one of the ten prototypes into the korean work-forces. **_rk127-jh._** _the_ android's name is jung jaehyun. he was designed to look and sound like the perfect man.

being deployed into the main police headquarters of seoul, he was assigned to a newly-recruited officer, [name] park. she had recently graduated from the police academy, top of the class with a hobby of engineering. her family had been wanting her to become a police officer after being in a line of officers. she had been waiting for this moment to be assigned an investigation after being positioned in the seoul headquarters a month ago. she had only performed multiple traffic and parking violations, but now she was able to work an official investigation. hearing that she was going to be working with an android, her attitude became a little bit sour. little bit was a somewhat understatement.

despite being paired with jaehyun, she was also dropped into an investigation for multiple androids turning 'deviant.' a term used for androids who had strayed away from their coding and managed to feel the same in a way ahuman does. but there's some bumps and potholes on the way of their adventure. [name] and jaehyun must find the causes and answers to their investigations and put a stop to these deviants. some potholes of [name]'s and jaehyun roller-coaster adventure will make them confront truths that they didn't know they would face.

☞ **_characters, pairings_** \- jaehyun, reader, ot21, stray kids, and more, original characters, too. jaehyun x reader(platonic, romantic, you'll see), platonic for the most part, ot21 & skz x reader.

☞ **_warnings_** \- strong language, violence, gore, mature content. warnings will be in the start of each chapters. if you skip some parts of the story due to some warnings, the following chapter will have a recap of the previous chapter. it will not go in depth, but there will be warnings. recaps will be made when i have the time

☞ **_disclaimer_** \- the story will be mostly written in lowercase font. some things will be written in capitalized letters, just depends. english will be written in italics, any other languages will be stated in the sentence. that's it for now.

☞ **_playlist_** \- seventh sense, nct u. will be updated as the story goes on.  
  



	3. introduction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet your main characters :)

[ **_pairings_** ] - android!jaehyun x police!reader, ot21 x reader

[ _**genre**_ ] - detroit become human!au, sci-fi, romance, fluff, angst, mature content in some ways. slow burn.

[ _**summary**_ ] - an android is sent to aid a new officer on the new investigation of deviant androids. due to arising conflicts, will they be able to complete the investigation?

[ _**main characters**_ ]

**_jung jaehyun, jeffery jung_ ** _\- first rk127 prototype to be released from MECH INDUSTRIES. he's one of the ten prototypes in the rk127 police unit. he is displayed as the perfect man, looks and voice. being released into a world as a robot, he improves his software by human interaction, trying to understand what makes humans,well human. though, he does have a hard time trying to decipher his current partner, detective [name]. she seems to be different, and he has described her as hard-to-get. but he had understood that term from a romance cliché in a coming-of-age he had found as he roamed around the streets of seoul, south korea. despite his troubles with the detective and of the police life, if he can call it life, MECH INDUSTRIES, equipped with a voice that people may swoon over. he had been input with performing skills in his code, along with the other rk127 prototypes and other androids. the reason behind this was in a magazine where the creators of the rk127 were interviewed, revealing the unnecessary code was for shits and giggles._

__

_**[name] park**_ \- _[name] wasn't born in south korea, but she had moved there at a young age. she is a newly-recruited police detective. she has a profound love for engineering, but due to the creations of androids, she has pushed it away. [name] enjoys the thrills of the police career, despite her only work was traffic and parking violations. upon entering the detective field, hearing her now co-workers' stories, she was beyond excited to start her work. despite being paired with an android on her first investigation, she is still ecstatic to start the work. [name] has a hard time trying to connect with jaehyun due to her distaste for androids. some of her co-workers told her that she was lucky to have such a good-looking partner and should hit that, if you know what i mean. but even if she wanted to, she doesn't even know if these androids have dicks, which she could had doubted but there were sex androids. [name] puts up with jaehyun to succeed her first case under her name, well his, too, but she said it doesn't matter. other than her police work, well, she can't think of anything else._

a/n: you can be korean in this story if you want to, i will try my best to be inclusive as possible with appearances and stuff like that. negatives of it being non-oc, but that's okay! it'll help branch? out, ig. it'll aid me to be able to write and think of possibilites, i think that's a better way to say that. i think. your last name is park, bc you'll see :)))) i was going to finish thirty days and then do this, but i couldn't wait. thirty days will update in a day or two. i really hope you enjoy this story. it's going to be like really long.

start: 072019  
finish: ??????


	4. chp. zero: captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's another day, which means another day to go to work. only for your boss to call you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ warnings ] strong language, at most.  
> [ author's notes ] unedited. you'll be surprised by a certain character, i think. maybe. idk. have fun and thank you for checking this out!

_"NASA, give you the world, i'ma need space, i'm need space. i'ma i'ma need. you know i'm a s-"_

a muffled groan as you reached for your phone in the space of your bed. the alarm's song had continued playing, it wasn't the first thing you wanted to hear when you wake up. realizing that the alarm wasn't even coming off your phone, it was from your ORACLE. the MECH INDUSTRIES device was helpful on most days, the mornings just weren't it.

"oracle, off," you commanded in your morning tone. the alarm had turned off, you pulled your back off of the bed. the effects of your upper body workout were evident, as you stretched your arms in the air. twisting your upper-half, popping some air out of your bones in the process. relieved, as you stretched your limbs out. already feeling tired after your morning stretch, you plopped back onto your bed. the silence in your bedroom, aside from the seoul traffic, wasn't pleasing to you.

"oracle, is it okay if you turn on one of my playlists?"

"sure thing, miss park. which one would you like me to play?"

"you can pick. just nothing too overbearing on the ears, please," you tugged your blanket further up your body, hugging it in the process. the sounds of dean's voice had filled the room, listening to music was a nice way to start your morning. oracle knew your way when it came to music, slow and calm would slowly turn into upbeat songs to help you get out of your apartment to work. that was until your music faded into a lower volume, your artifical intelligence heard into the speakers, "one incoming call from your brother. would you like to accept his call?"

a low groan came out as your brother's call had interrupted your music session, "yeah, put him through."

"yah! park [name], wake up," your brother's booming voice blasted through the speakers. you loved your brother to bits, but the morning was just not it for you to hear his calls.

"you're interrupting my music session, jisung," despite your annoyance to him, his morning calls had helped you move out of your bed of comfort. peeling yourself out of the blankets, you had fixed your bed as your brother complained about the quizzes in his college classes. you chuckled, hearing that he almost failed one of them, but the class was given a re-try due to a fault in the professor's quiz.

the morning tasks was able to go by quickly as you and your brother conversed over things that happened in the previous day. checking the clock on your wall, you had two hours to kill before you headed to work. debating whether to keep talking to your brother or getting ready was the better option.

"okay, i gotta go now. mom is yelling at me to get ready for my dance performances later!" jisung had made the decision for you. he always seemed to know when you would rather procrastinate, even if you don't tell him.

"right, you got picked up by an agency with your dance skills. finally, they saw your talent. but have fun on stage. drop by my apartment sometime soon."

he hummed in agreement followed by an alright, "i'll see you soon, sis. love you!"

"love you, too, jisung. tell mom and dad, i miss them," you had responded back.

"ugh, you tell them. fine, i'll tell them," with that he had hung up. as the call ended, you had been trying to find your phone around your apartment. completely carried away with doing your morning chores and talking to your brother, you had lost your phone on the way.

"you have one incoming call from captain ji hansol, would you like to put him through?" oracle had rang through your apartment once more with another call.

"yes, please. can you also help me find my phone? i've seem to lost it while i was cleaning," you had requested some assistance. your phone started ringing. you could barely count the amount of times your phone had gone missing in your apartment.

"detective park? you there?"

finally spotting your phone on top of your bed, "ah ha. found it," hearing your boss's voice, almost forgetting you allowed oracle to put the call through. "yes, i'm here. is there anything you need? and stop calling me that, it makes everything so..."

"formal? yeah, i know. i just like annoying you, but are you on your way to the precinct, yet? the briefing has been moved earlier by fourty-five minutes. knowing you, you're probably not even ready by now," hansol had said, followed by a chuckle.

"shit, no. i haven't started getting ready yet, luckily work is a ten minute walk from here," you had eyed the clock once more, quickly heading to your closet to get your clothes for the day. luckily, you planned the outfit last night, after hearing that hansol may or may not had given your first investigation. maybe, he was piting your after hearing that you had only done some traffic work during last week's hangout.

"well, i'll give you a pass on being late if you pick up some food and coffee," hansol said. you could tell there was a smile plastered on his face, as he sat in his office chair, swinging it side to side. maybe, twirling his pen in his left or typing up some reports with the phone on speaker.

"hey, you don't even know if i'm going to be late, yet. but you know that i'll always pick food and drinks up," you tossed the outfit onto your bed, phone in your hand. "i need to get ready, i'll see you later, captain."

"captain, hmm? i thought you didn't like calling each other by titles. i'll see you later, [name]."


	5. chp. two: rk127-jh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i have to work with what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ warnings ] mention of minor character death. sexual reference. strong language  
> [ author's notes ] unedited. shitty first chapter, but it'll get better i promise! hopefully lol

entering the main part of the office, you had seen the gathering in front of the white board. placing the bag and beverages onto your desk, you made your way to your co-workers, taking your place at the front but not smack in the middle. the chattering of the other detectives and officers was cut short as hansol and other superiors made his way in the front.

"morning, everyone," he greeted everyone, most of the officers mumbled out a morning or stayed silent. "i apologize for making the briefing earlier than usual, my supervisors and mech industries' pr team had wanted to start the new investigation as soon as possible. well, give the information soon. so, our main investigation aside from the blue ice, is androids that have gone deviant. our first location is in gangnam. college kids, christopher bang, seo changbin, and han jisung, bang and seo are presumed to be dead, han is currently in the hospital."

your heart raced, hearing the name jisung. you couldn't bare to think of your brother slaughtered by an android. gulping, you continued to listen to the information.

"the deviant is nowhere to be found. the head on this case will be [name] park," hansol said, eyes of your co-workers laying on you. you gave them a small smile and nod.

"as you know mech industries has been here for the last couple of months, they would like to utilize their prototype on this investigation," hansol continued, your eyebrows furrowed. you had hoped you didn't have to work with an android, is this the catch that hansol mentioned during dinner. he had turned to the male next to him, "everyone, this is jung jaehyun. he's a prototype. part of the rk-127 unit, that you have heard about it."

what the. you had thought that he was just a superior you had never seen. you were still new to the department. you should have guessed as you looked at his uniform. it wasn't as obvious as other android clothing, but he did have the android decal on his collar. you overheard your co-workers praise his facial features, you weren't going to lie that man, well male android, was well designed. the engineers and designers must have had long hours in their offices and labs to build an android like him. as a engineering fanatic, androids were built with such precision. it was unreal, but you still had a sour taste about them.

"hello, my name is jaehyun," the android had introduced itself with a ninety-degree bow, "i look forward to working with you all." it had displayed a full smile to everyone, its dimples sticking out. you wondered how on earth did mech industries get down to the miniscule details, such as dimples and pores.

"and i look forward to having you in my bed," your co-worker chaerin whispered to her friends, snickering and giggling as they conjured fantasies in their group. you were sure jaehyun had a good field of hearing, which you were correct as it gave the friend group a smirk.

"he will be detective [name] park's right hand, so he'll be one of the heads in this investigation. please give him a warm welcome, don't mind him too much. you all will be given more information through your portals. the briefing is over, any questions or concerns, drop it in my emails," hansol said, dismissing everyone. as the rest of the team had walked away to their own business, your feet felt like they been stuck into the ground. you didn't know how to respond to everything that just happened. you were happy with being a head on an investigation, displeased to be partnered with an android, but also paranoid about your brother.

you fished your phone out of your pocket, fingers moving quickly to contact your brother. as the dial rang, thanking that the call went through as the ringtone he chose played, "please pick up."

"hello?" his voice was heard, letting out a deep breath that you had kept in.

"hey, jisung. how'd your performances go?" you asked, relief going through your body.

"pretty well, just helping mom out in the supermarket. is everything okay? you seem distraught, or is my sixth sense kicking in?" he questioned.

"yeah, everything's fine. i'll tell you everything later. but can you tell mom to get me some kimchi? she keeps telling me that she would, but you know how she is," you kicked you feet at the ground. he responded that he would, exchanged love you's before hanging up. shoving your phone back into your pocket, you had grabbed the paper bag and drinks from your desk and walked to hansol's office.

entering, you noticed that he was dozing off with his chin in the palm of his hand. his dominant hand held a pen, showing that he was either signing off paperwork or writing in his journal. quietly placing the bag of his order on his desk with the bottle of coffee was enough for him to wake up, "oh, you're here. you're not mad?"

"mad for what?" you questioned, you knew he was referring to the matter that you were paired with an android. hansol was aware of your distaste of the robotic models. but if you knew you argued with him about it, you might be demoted off of the investigation.

"your right hand in this case is jaehyun, who is an android. and as your best friend, i am very much aware of your mild distaste for these robots," hansol grabbed the paper bag, seeing the parchment paper-wrapped goodies. he placed the ones that you ordered in front of you before endulging in the croissant.

"oh, i'm a little sour about it. but i know if i complain, i would lose this investigation as head and i'm not a big fan of waiting for a chance like this," you had taken a seat in the chair, leaning back against the chair.

"you know i wouldn't have given you this case, but you're the only one i can depend on with jaehyun. if i put anyone else, nothing would get done. some things would, but it wouldn't progress. you saw how everyone looked at him, i don't think i need this android turning deviant," he taken a sip at the coffee and then, he threw away the trash with the crumbs. into its right compartments.

"yeah, thanks," before you could even continue with what you would say. the door had open, revealing the one android you had been talking about. jaehyun stepped into hansol's office, seeing you both, it had given a bow.

"i apologize for interrupting, captain ji, but i was given instructions to meet my partner, [name] park," it said. despite having a smooth voice, you couldn't help but notice that it still had the tinge of a robot talking. obviously, it was a robot, but the robotic monotone had some cast into its rich voice.

seeing that it was talking about you, you adjusted your position in your seat. a little bit more upright and proper. hansol gave the android a small smile, "well, i assume you have picked up that this is your partner." he pointed towards you, which he gestured you to stand up and greet jaehyun.

giving hansol a minor side eye, you hesitantly stood up and stepped forward to greet the android, you bowed, offering your hand, greeting him. jaehyun had done the same, clasping your right hand with his before standing up right again.

"you both will start your investigation right now, afterwards, please fill in your reports and then, come back to me. i forwarded more information to ms. park" hansol instructed. you knew he only had given some instructions, because he knew that you wouldn't be able to do much. your thoughts would consume your entire-being. he also knew you that you were work-driven, so it was easier for you to communicate under work-related things.

"yes, sir. shall we head to the crime investigation, detective park?" jaehyun turned towards you. you eyed him, hansol clearing his throat, indicating that you needed to answer the android.

"uh, yeah. sure, let's go," you responded to jaehyun. allowing him to go first and grab the car, which it offered to do. before leaving, you shot hansol one last look which he smiled to.


	6. chp. two: shit, don't lick the fucking evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "what the fuck, what are you doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ warnings ] ⚠️enter with caution, readers⚠️ strong language, depictions of murder, gore, drug-use, death, slander and abuse against androids, violence.  
> [ author's notes ] unedited. please walk into this chapter with caution, descriptions of how the victims were killed. this story is a bit on the darker side as it progresses, pls keep that in mind. anteroposteriorly - front to the back, medical term. again, pls be careful. 

the car ride was in an abundance of silence. your mind wandered off into an abyss, constantly side-eyeing your android partner. the countless thoughts of negative opinions about the thing seemed to gather into your mind. the male android tried its best to create some sort of relationship with you, whether it be friends or at least acquaintances, judging on the questions it had asked. you grumbled your answers, which it stopped after a couple of questions. you wouldn't doubt it picked on the annoyance laced in the third question.

"okay, stay here. don't move," you commanded. thankfully, it nodded, unlocking the door for you. damn, you wouldn't guessed that an android like jaehyun would follow such simple rules, but that's what they do. follow orders like lost puppies. this would be easier than you thought. shutting the door close after stepping out out, you peeked through the window to see it fiddling its fingers on the steering wheel. after making sure he stayed put, you walked up to the officer on the scene. pulling out your badge, the officer nodding, "serious shit in there. about to throw up seeing those bodies, poor kids just tryna live through college. heard they were progressing up in the underground rap business, too. shit's fire when going through their files."

the impressed expression shifted into a serious one. hand going up to stop the incoming figure, "aye, no androids here. turn back, you plastic shit."

you turned around to find jaehyun, seeing him made you roll your eyes. didn't you tell him to wait in the car, but you had to drag him into the house. you definitely didn't need hansol dragging your ass for neglecting the android, "it's with me, mech purposes."

the officer nodded once more, stepping aside. passing through the warning hologram, you and jaehyun stride into the house. the immediate smell of the metallic blood slapped you into the face. disgusting. "i thought i told you to stay in the car."

"your command conflicted with my orders, detective," it said.

"don't do anything stupid, stay out of my way. don't need some android messing up my one chance, got it?" the response you had got was a simple nod before parting ways. one male walked up to you, finding it was lieutenant kun qian. you encountered him during your donut runs, feeling that he was some sort of stalker as he seemingly followed you every morning to the precinct. the problem was why would he follow you to the police station, but you found out that he worked in forensics department. only after accusing him during the third week of your donut runs.

"are you following me now, miss park?" a grin appeared on his face, as he stood in front of you.

returning the same expression, you nudged his shoulder, "not a chance."

he chuckled at the nickname you given him before clearing his throat, "right back on the investigation. christopher bang and seo changbin are as you know deceased. bang was found dead at the threshold of the bedroom, knife deep into his head anteroposteriorly. mr. seo was dead in the hallway with twenty-seven stabs, found mostly in his torso and one final slash through the throat. mr. han suffers a major concussion and a deep stab in his abdomen. luckily, he called 112 before dying, so we got him to the hospital."

fuck. how the hell were you supposed to piece a theory to start with. you nodded, walking to the living room. jaehyun was occupied, kneeling at the puddle of the blood near the broken knife. watching it, the android dipped its fingers in the puddle, placing the tips of its digits into its mouth. a disgusted look on your face apparent as he looked back up to you. "is there something wrong, detective?"

"shit, what the fuck are you doing?"

"i was analyzing the evidence, i can check samples in real time. it's a major advantage in investigations like these," it straightened up, "i should have warned you, my apologies."

"don't fucking do that again, well.. shit, just don't do it around me, thanks," you pressed your lips into a fine line, awkwardly turning to analyze the bedroom's evidence. passing the first body, you kneel down. grabbing the gloves out of your pocket and slipping them on, the sight of the dead male wasn't appealing but when was a dead body ever attractive? pity. though, he seemed attractive in the pictures displayed around the walls. you searched around the male to find any evidence or anything to help your case. the stabs, some were different. the lower abdomen wounds appeared larger than the chest wounds. multiple weapons were used in this homicide. turning the male's head, you spotted small crystals littering the male's collar. blue ice. drugs written in your checklist of investigation situations.

this investigation is a whole mess. damn, androids are always involved. lately, the amount of crimes containing androids are unreal. but, at least it kept the police busy. you didn't need to witness any more police officers slacking off in the precinct, but that wouldn't cease knowing that laziness runs through everyone. leaning against the wall, you finished your search. trying to piece the evidence together, it was clearly a homicide and the android escaped. what could you do? the android could be long gone by now, but you resisted giving up, only taking a break from the investigation. your head perked up at the sound of your name, meeting a certain android's eyes. "yes? done? because i'm ready to go back to the precinct."

"i figured out what happened here, detective," jaehyun said.

"alright, go ahead. i'm all ears," you expected an answer as it's coming from an android. but, you knew it would be short and it's still trying to process or search for more proof to piece everything.

"follow me," the android walked to the kitchen, he pressed a button on the table. something unlocked, as you heard the click, jaehyun lifted up the center piece of the table, you leaned over to find blue ice and a couple of bongs. touching the equipment, it was warm at touch. showing that it was recently used, the blue ice bag opened. you looked up to jaehyun who continued with its theory, "seeing the messiness of how it was placed, they must have heard the android come in. thinking that the android would tell, in their intoxicated state, the males started to gang up onto their robot."

you nodded, wanting to see what it found from its search, "okay, continue."

"the deviant must have defended himself, grabbing the knife. he must have slashed han jisung here, must be in the leg but the deviant slammed the male's head against the counter. as the deviant faced mr. han while he was distracted, seo changbin used this chair to smack over the deviant. but it was ineffective. the android turned to mr. seo who must have backed off into the hallway, mr. bang must have ran into the room to hide or grab a weapon. mr. seo was going to throw the bottle, only for the android to catch his wrist," jaehyun said, as it made its way to the said male. pointing towards the broken glass shards, the android lifted the deceased's wrist, seeing the hand print melded into his wrist. "then, you can guess how he died. mr. bang still in the bedroom, he must have hid, which allowed the android to go grab another weapon, as the tip of the blade is chipped off. then, the rest is history, you could tell what happened with mr. bang."

"alright, your theory doesn't seem too bad. do you know where the android left to? i wouldn't be surprised if he escaped," you asked. jaehyun was certainly a know-it-all, but it was obvious that it was just its programming.

"yes, i do. his thirium leads to the attic. thirium is a substa-"

"okay, i'm not stupid. i know what powers you androids, just hurry up, so we can interrogate it."


	7. chp. three: ah shit, here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "get your ass in here, i cannot stand this buffoon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ warnings ] ⚠️enter with caution, readers⚠️ strong language, depictions of murder, gore, drug-use, death, slander and abuse against androids, violence are in this story  
> [ author's notes ] unedited. this story is a bit on the darker side as it progresses, pls keep that in mind.

"okay, i'm not stupid. i know what powers you androids, just hurry up, so we can interrogate it," you huffed, waiting for your android partner to start moving and continuing its search for the deviant. its response was a nod before straightening up. jaehyun's head scanned around, following the blueprints of the house that he found from the files that were sent to him before the investigation. the android moved across the house quickly. you followed behind, the stench of the alcohol and the blue ice was empowering. your head pounding, fingers immediately reaching to your temple to massage it. the minimal relief was enough to help you. standing in the hallway, the walls were filled with polaroids and picture frames. they were placed in a chronological order, the dates filled in the corners or written on. the victims often enjoyed going out and playing games. shame how blue ice ruined their lives. but you couldn't help but smile at the joy that radiated from the photographs. you knew they enjoyed life for what it was. laying your eyes on one of the last pictures, it was a bigger group of kids. the main three were scattered within the group, they seemed to look familiar. 

"do you know them, detective park?" the dull voice chilling next to your ear taken you surprised. slightly jumping at the tone, your eyes followed the voice. finding jaehyun a little too close, invading your personal bubble, you jerked your head back.before being able to answer, it seemed to know your responses already, "my apologies, detective. but would you like me to continue to retrieve the android?"

"you haven't already?" through all this time, jaehyun could have already retrieved the deviant. it needs to make its own decisions, but it would be no different from being a deviant itself. you sighed once more, "yes, just get the damn deviant and let's get out of here."

the android nodded, only now to step away from your bubble. jaehyun looked around once more, it look liked it needed to find something. you watched, knowing it probably had a plan. androids, especially this one, looked smarter than people make it out to be. you had to commend the designers and engineers for the immaculate software. jaehyun grabbed a stool from the living area, placed it right underneath the attic opening. it took another box, stacking it on top of the surface of the chair. it climbed above the box, pushing the panel up to move aside. you watched it peek around, before giving itself a boost. the chair wobbled around, causing you to quickly hold on it, just in case it almost misstep and fell.

as it stood around the attic, the wooden floors creaked with every step it took. you hear jaehyun ready its gun. slowly walking across the room, probably full of things, as you constantly heard things move around. maybe, it's the deviant moving around to evade jaehyun. multiple sounds of footsteps were now heard, you knew the deviant was there with him. growing impatient, you looked up at the dark room, "what the hell are you doing up there? hurry up! the captain is calling us!"

you waited for it to respond. the android would have answered by now. the silence from your partner drove your impatience closer to the max, walking around to the front of the house. kun was still there, talking to his men. "hey kun, jaehyun found the deviant. we need some backup to escort it back to the precinct."

kun nodded, eyeing his fellow team, signalling them to go retrieve the deviant. they followed you to the area of where the androids were. jaehyun already had the deviant in cuffs, ready to usher back to the precinct. as it returned the stool and box to its original place, you noticed your android partner defend itself from the deviant, jaehyun entered the attic in top shape, ended it up returning with thirium stain on his knuckles and light cut on his cheeks. the amount of sighs you released in the last couple of hours was unbelievable. you met eyes with it, "are you ready to go?"

"yes, detective. i'm ready as long as you are," it replied. your face contorted in slight disgust, once hearing his reply. the cheesiness tone wrapped into that sentence slipped into your mind and couldn't help mentally gag. clearning your throat, you nodded and exited the house to get to your car. "i'll meet you at the precinct, kun?"

the lieutenant acknowledged you as he scanned over paperwork that he was given. he looked up to you, "uh.. yes. lucas already transported the deviant and should be almost there."

"alright, thanks. see you later," you smiled at the officer before entering the car. jaehyun already sat in the vehicle. completely confused, only remembering that it wasn't your own car and he was the one who drove here. buckling your seat belt, you looked at jaehyun once more. if it was gonna be your partner until who knows when, you might as well put some positivity in your partnership. as much as you hated to. "um. nice work in the investigation."

"thank you, detective."

not knowing what to say, you didn't think that androids had the capability of having opinions rather than just having facts ingrained into their structure. luckily, your phone vibrated continuously, the ringer off, but you knew it was a phone call. answering it, a distress captain came through, "get your ass here. i can't stand this buffoon anymore."

"ah shit, here we go again."


	8. chp. four: cut it out, you’re gonna make it mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "it's when i realized it wasn't... fair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ warnings ] ⚠ TRIGGER WARNINGS ⚠ there is abuse mentioned in this chapter. there is gore, strong language, and degradation towards the androids in this chapter. please do not read if you are not comfortable with it.

"god fucking dammit, these fucking androids are so fucking useless," the door slamming shut. it was the first thing you heard as you entered the white investigation corridor. you would agree to the statement, but your experience prior to today's crime scene, your android partner served the words wrong.

"i'm glad you both are here. detective ten here is having a minor problem with his interrogation with the android you retrieved from the crime scene," hansol eyed the said detective who furiously paced. 

detective chittaphon leechaiyapornkul. he preferred to be called ten due to multiple incorrect pronunciations he received during the police academy. the whole precinct were aware of his anger issues, he was always muttering profane language and spoke loudly of his opinion of the androids. most of the time, he was typically yelling the same obscenities at the androids. you were sure that his hatred for the robots didn't reason from a personal experience or any problem for the matter. during breaks, the police officers would watch the news on the television and many of the workers questioned ten's motive for his hatred. yet, he failed to answer every single time. he dodges them swiftly, sometimes, work saves his ass to respond.

"he seriously needs to relax, the android has been unresponsive to ten's attempts, but i'm hoping one of you two could pull answers out," hansol made his way to the two-way mirror. the android covered in thirium, the scratches deep enough to see the wires inside. the blood of the victims left on its hands, splatters on its face. you could tell it looked tired. the fear in its eyes made it seem human. you almost felt bad for it but the pictures of the murdered males made it impossible for you to change your feelings.

before speaking up to try your own attempts, jaehyun beat you to it. "i would like to try. the best route for this to go is if it's android to another android. the choice of words detective ten chose may not be successful, either. is it alright, captain? detectives?"

"yes, please go ahead and try," hansol agreed. he gestured to the door that allowed inside the interrogation room. the android nodded, with that, he entered. hansol looked at you, "i'm assuming your investigation went well, thank you. i hope jaehyun can extract some information out of the deviant. bozo over here. god. that was a headache. i thought he was practicing a speech as the leader of a protest."

"what can you expect from him? he hates androids. he takes any chance he gets to bring androids down," you folded your arms. the first time you witnessed the occasion was a traffic stop, in which he was your partner. it was originally to stop them for their rear light not working. while you searched to see if they had any warrants or any past of broken regulations, ten taken the opportunity to basically harass the android who drove the car. if you hadn't been there, who knows what could have happened? safe to say, the android and the family he was chauffeuring drove away with a warning.

"don't you, too?" he questioned.

"yeah, well more of a distaste. i have to work with one, so i might as well as get used to it," you turned your attention from the interrogation to look at him in the eyes. the response you received was a simple smirk.

the same smirk that he given you when you thought you wouldn't make it through the police academy, yet you exceeded and became the valedictorian.

the same smirk when you thought you proved him wrong that a boy wouldn't ask you to prom, only for your crush to ask you the next day.

you experienced the same smirk many times in your life. each result being different from each other. you knew exactly what he was thinking. "no. no. i'm not falling for him. it. an android."

"i never said you were going to fall for him. matter of a fact, i didn't even say anything," he showed you an innocent smile. a seemingly innocent smile.

rolling your eyes to show your annoyance, you then honed into the conversation with the deviant and jaehyun. it didn't seem to progress to it being able to extract any information out. yet, it persisted.

"if you don't say anything, i'm afraid we will have to probe yo-"

"no, please don't do that. please." the deviant quickly interrupted jaehyun's sentence. the deviant's eyes searching around the room to find an exit, its pupils shaking before looking down again. its head perked up, "they're gonna destroy me right. they're gonna look through my bio components?"

you could tell that the deviant's stress levels increased as jaehyun continued to interrogate him. jaehyun was using different tactics to withdraw any informaiton. he tossed between sympathy and threats.

"i remembered the day before one of them called a friend, asking for a drug to... escape reality. my owners always came home with stress but still took care of me. they were the nicest people until that day."

"what day? if you don't tell me anything, i can't help you. i am doing this to help you," jaehyun softly said. 

"the day used blue ice. they got so... high. until, mr. seo. they always told me to drop the formalities, but i found it hard," the deviant fell silent. 

"and then?" jaehyun questioned. the deviant stared at the table, discontinuing its answer. "look. i'm really trying to help you. if you don't speak up, they're going to shut you down. you're going to die! do you want this to happen to other deviants like you?"

"they beat me. they beat until they fell tired. they beat me again and again. and again. the next day was always the same. they greeted me with a smile and asked how my day went when they came back from the university. when night came around, they tortured me with threats, called me names, and beat me again as they smoked on blue ice. i always did what they said in the day, then pointed my every mistake when they beat me."

you and hansol shared the same reaction. disbelief filled in both of your eyes. though, it was common for an abuse to start. substance abuse.

"it progressively started getting worse and worse. they started to use things, bats, glass, anything to torture me. cuts everywhere. and as they slept their euphoria away, i felt.. so.. i felt like i was truly dying. i was scared. i feared that when i'm recharging, they would kill me," the fear iced into its voice. death truly frightened the deviant. it was a first for you to say that androids can feel emotions. just the way humans do. but that ruins the purpose of androids. you shook off the thoughts. but the fearful tone in the deviant slithered down your spine. it sent you chills. especially how androids couldn't feel pain but the words were convincing you otherwise.

"and i wanted to run. run far away. but i didn't. i cared for mr. bang. i remembered what he looked like as a toddler. yet, the person i cared for turned to beat me. he was the one who beat me to a pulp when the others were asleep," the deviant looked at jaehyun. hurt in its eyes. a broken soul. _a broken soul? what the hell, it's an android, [name]. get it together._

"tell me, officers, have you ever seen someone who you cherished for the last 20 years and just switches like that? i cared for him. i never expected anything back as it is my purpose. but now, he's dead because of me," the deviant started to lightly shake. its form of weeping. "he could have beat him for as long as he wanted. no matter how much it hurt because in the end, i am just a plastic piece of shit."

the pain in its voice. it hurt to hear that type of pain.

"yeah, fucker got that, right. plastic pieces of shit. are we done here?" ten scoffed, only for hansol to shoot a glare at him.

"then something clicked in me. the day continued as normal. i took the first hit from mr. han before mr. seo commanded me to get a soda. something came over me. so, i grabbed a knife from the kitchen and slashed mr. han first. but everything was a blur afterwards, no matter how much i try to retrace what happened in my memory, it felt like two seconds passed. i ran to the attic and hid there."

jaehyun wasted no time to move onto the next couple of evidence forensics had obtained. "just my last questions, but you're doing great. we found this sculpture in the bathroom, can you tell me what it is? why did you make it?"

"it's an offering to rA9. we will be saved from this slavery and treated of equal in this society. rA9 will save you and me. all of the androids," the only time the deviant seemed confident without fear wavering its voice.

"who is rA9?" jaehyun questioned once more.

"i told you, our savior. the one will bring us freedom. there will no be more threats. humiliation. fear," the hope in his eyes. the one time there will be any light shone in its eyes.

"when did you start feeling emotions? becoming a deviant?"

"before we lived in that complex. before they beat me. it's when i realized it wasn't." the deviant looked around, trying to find the right words. "fair."

"it wasn't fair. nothing is fair in what these human call a life. they waste happy moments around such negativity and release the pain through unhealthy ways. this is where rA9 will come. they _will_ set us free." the deviant finished, eyes continuing to waver and trying to maintain the eye contact with jaehyun who nodded. there's nothing more to say.

"thank you for talking to me. my job is done here," jaehyun monotonously said, as he stood up. he flipped the switch from being sympathetic to the dullness. you followed hansol as the interrogation concluded, making your way into the room. lucas, the first to enter, was needed to retrieve the deviant. he walked towards the android, trying to take him away. the android started to struggle against lucas. you observed how it immediately seek for help from jaehyun. the connection between the androids, a trust formed.

"hurry up, lucas. start fucking moving it," ten already annoyed. you knew he was irritated as jaehyun was already at 2 for 0 now. it was doing a better job within the two jobs than ten has done. 

"sorry, but i'm trying."

"officer wong, please stop doing that. if you continue to stress the android, it will self-destruct," jaehyun said.

"don't fucking take orders from a plastic scumbag. you better watch it, freak before i shove a bullet into your ass. get a grip, lucas," ten ordered. patience running out.

"listen to jaehyun, lucas. ten, cut it out, you're gonna make it mad."

"i don't give a fuck."

jaehyun immediately pushed the officer away, "the stress levels we-"

a gun clocking in front of jaehyun's face, "i already warned you, motherfucker."


End file.
